Display panels such as televisions and computer monitors work in real-time and cannot be data starved. Display panels generally do not have a throttling mechanism from the display panel back to the display transmitter. Display panels also generally do not have any significant buffering and any buffer, if present, should not be allowed to overflow. For these reasons, display systems are designed so that the display data is present when the display panel is ready to consume the data. Currently, display technologies use a dedicated link to transfer data from the display transmitter to the display panel. This dedicated link is supposed to provide a guaranteed transfer of data with fixed latencies, which enables the display panel and the display transmitter to maintain synchronization.